Dangerous Children (Ao Tasogare)
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: They were just children, but they're more dangerous then the Akatsuki. And then they... were adopted by the Akatsuki! WTH is going on? And... are these kids going to be ok with the Akatsuki? And why are they called Blue Twilight/Ao Tasogare? And why are they alone? Why are they hurt? Why am I asking all these questions? READ! No pairings cause they're children. OC.


**Dangerous Children**

**Summary: They were just children, but they're more dangerous then the Akatsuki. And then they... were adopted by the Akatsuki?! WTH is going on? And... are these kids going to be ok with the Akatsuki? And why are they called Blue Twilight/Ao Tasogare? And why are they alone? Why are they hurt? Why am I asking all these questions? READ! No pairings cause they're children. OC. Authors: All**

**Karrine: Sort of AU, not to the Anime or Manga, but to the other stories we wrote.**

**Shurui: I think you shoulde leave your crew~ Rock you with my**

**Karrine: SNAPBACK!**

**Ryuketsu: These guys are addicted to that song...**

**Imi: We're listening to Hall Of Fame - The Script, and Gold - Britt Nicole while writing this. All of us are in here. Even Deho, Zach, and Violet.**

**Karrine: Lily gets to be her same aga in this, 7. On Google+, put: ~=[,,_,,] :3 for a cat with a rainbow coming out of it.**

The one on the far right, her left arm was a dead weight. It had no feeling, and she couldn't move it unless she swung her whole body.

Her hair was brown, and her eyes were red.

The boy next to her had blue hair and crimson eyes, seemingly bored with the situation.

The girl next to him had black hair and green eyes, and she looked at the Akatsuki curiously.

The next was another girl with red eyes, but she had midnight black hair. The next was hiding behind the glaring red eyed girl, and she had silver hair and purple eyes.

The next had Purple hair and blue eyes, and she was grinning up at the Akatsuki. Nextwas a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and she was humming softly, nodding to them.

The next was another brown haired girl, but she was the only one with curly hair. Her eyes were blue. The one that was right in front had blackish blueish hair, and lavender eyes.

The next was red hair and ice blue eyes. She was peeking at them from behind the next girl, who had raspberry hair and gold eyes.

The last was looking up at them with an orange mask, reminding them of Tobi. She had dark, dark brown hair an her eyes were hidden.

"Hello. Who are you?"

The silverette said, walking forward, seemingly the leader of these 6-7 year olds.

"We're the Akatsuki." Pein said, and the silverette nodded.

"We're the Ao Tasogare." Hidan looked up at this.

"The Blue Twilight? We're the f*cking Red Dawn!"

Karrine's hands flew to the red heads ears and the midnight black haired girl's hands flew to the other black haired girl, the one with the green eyes.

The Red eyed girl glared. "Don't cuss in front of these 2, b*tch!" She said, but the 2 she talked about couldn't hear her.

"Alright, stop Ryuketsu."

Karrine turned after saying this, and pointed to each of them.

"Deho," The one with the deadweight. "Zach," the only boy. "Lily," The black haired girl who had green eyes, "You already know Ryuketsu." The red eyed, black haired girl, "Me, Karrine," The silverette apparently leader, "Violet," The purple haired, blue eyed girl, "Ann," The blonde haired, green eyed girl,

"Alex," The brown haired, blue eyed girl. "Shurui," The red head who had gotten her ears covered. "Shinko," The raspberry haired, gold eyed girl. "Imi," The only other one with purple eyes, and blueish hair. "And Lane/Laney. Make sure you don't say Lane when she's happy." The one with the mask and dark brown hair.

Konan stepped forward to kneel at the child's height. "Hello, my name's Konan." Karrine blinked up at her, and cocked her head. "I'm sorry." Karrine bowed her head, and stepped back.

"We were being rude to kind people." Imi looked over at her. "You don't like being rude to nice people but you love killing innocents?" Karrine glared at her. "They weren't innocents. They did evil things." Karrine darkened dramatically.

All of them, even the most stoic and bada*s shivered at this. Karrine brigtened.

"But that's ok! I'm fine!"

There was silence, then Shurui started crying.

"Karrine! I'm hungry." Karrine turned swiftly and hugged her. "Sh, I know. I'm hungry to." Pein broke then and there.

"We could feed you."

Imi, Ryuketsu, and Shinko looked up at him.

"Alright." Shinko said, and they followed the Akatsuki.


End file.
